


Finding a family thats worth it

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Series: It takes a village [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Foster kids, Jelouse Yevgeny, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Plane Crash, Reminising, Teenage Yevgeny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: Mickey and Ian foster two children that have been in foster care for just over a year after the disappearance of their family. Will Ian and Mickey be able to make them feel at home?





	Finding a family thats worth it

The saying goes it takes a village to raise a child. True as the saying is Yevgeny felt this was more than true. He was raised by not only his mother but his step dad Ian (now adoptive father), his own father Mickey. Who spent ten years rasing him from prison, his auntie Mandy. Who looked after him for almost 3 years when he was younger due to the fact Ian needed sleep at night and his mom worked most nights.

He was also raised by his aunts and uncles at the Gallagher house. He was raised by a family. He was raised by a village.

@@@

"So Mr Gallagher how would you describe yourself as a parent?" The social worker asked. 

"I'd say I'm experienced. I helped raise my younger siblings from the age of 5, my parents would just drop kids of for the rest of us to raise and I also raised my apotped son Yevgeny. My fiances son." He said. 

"You raise a child together?" She asked eyebrow raised. Ian shook his head. 

"Mickey was a victim of miscarriage of justice. he spent 10 years behind bars for a crime he had not commit. For the last 3 years I raised Yev alone but before that had help from the child's mother" Ian informed. 

"Does Mickey have a criminal record from before this misunderstanding?" She shot at him. Ian sighed. 

"Yes" Mickey replied. 

"But you were rehabilitated" she asked 

"Yes" Mickey said despiritly. 

"Mr Gallagher we have two kids lined up for you that we think will fit right in with your family. However Mr Milkovich will have to get a signed letter from his lawyer before he can be near them." She sighed. 

"I'll sign them now then" Ian said. She looked up. "I'm Mr Milkovichs lawyer."he elaborated. She nodded and handed over the forms. Ian signed them and gave them to Mickey. He signed and handed them back to the lady who awkwardly smiled as she took them.

"Just a few things before you meet them. Due to Mr.Milkovich's previous record, if you are in trouble with the law both you and Mr Gallagher could be charged with child endangerment and any foster child you may be caring for will be removed from your custody if you get in trouble with the law again. You will get an allowance of $350 per child each week and that will remain until you either adopt the child or opt to have the child removed from your custody. We . Can talk later about a plan for the payments." She said. 

"Questions?" She added. 

"Do wee have checkups and stuff?" Mickey asked. 

"Only once a month for the first six months." She nodded."Woud you like to meet your new foster children?" She asked . Mickey nodded and took Ian's hand under the table.

The lady stood up and walked out the room returning with two boys. One was around Yevgeny age. He was small and skinny, had sandy blond hair and looked shy. The other boy was older he also had sandy hair. He had a scar on his forehead and his Green eyes stood out. He had a tattoo on his neck that read 'freedom is the key to happiness' Mickey smiled at that. 

"Why do we gotta be housed with a pair of faggits man" the older boy scoffed. 

"Shut up Chris" the younger boy harshly whispered. Mickey and Ian just laughed to themselves. 

"Hay" the younger boy, Brody said. He was the boy Ian had an interview with the month earlier. 

"Hay" Ian and Mickey said at the same time.

Mickey held his hand out to shake Brody's hand. He shook pleasantly. 

"Those tats?" Chris asked. Mickey laughed and subcounsiencly rubbed them. 

"Yeah." Mickey said holding both as out. 

"Fuck you up" Chris laughed. 

"Got 'em done real young." Mickey mumbled. 

"Got this one done when I was 13" Chris said, he rolled up his sleave to reveal a small anchor, It had barred wire around it and looked little faded. 

"'S cool man" Mickey said, Chris miled approvingly. 

"So you two married?" Brody asked. Mickey smiled sheepishly. 

"Not yet. Planning on it next year, want to do it right you know?" Ian said. Brody nodded. 

"Yevgeny, he's In my school right" Brody smiled as he said, Ian nodded. 

"So you guys are free to take these two home, we will call you 4 weeks from now for an update" the woman said. All of the boys smiled and they started to walk out. 

@@@

"So this Is your room. Ain't much but it's something. We got you guys some things. Tv, speaker for the music, the clean bedding is in the drawer and we got you guys clothes too." Ian said. 

"Yevgenys rooms next door and were at the end of the hall. We'll let you guys get settled and if you need anything were down stairs. were ordering pizza for dinner." Mickey added. The boys smiled as Ian and Mickey left them to it. 

As soon as the door shut Brody climbed onto the top bunk. And Chris lay on the bottom, he pulled a cigarette and lit one. 

"They seem nice Chris" Brody said. 

"Yeah" the older boy said taking a draw. 

"Please just... let's see what there like before you do anything" his younger brother pleaded. Chris stayed quiet. 

@@@

"I just don't know why they want more kids man. It's shit" Yevgeny said passing the beer bottle to Cal. 

"Done now. Some fucking orphans gonna be eating your food and stealing you dad's shit man. Your a Milkovich. Tell them whos boss Geny pig" Cal said and then took a drink. 

"Gonna go home anyway. Dad text, said there here" he said fist bumping Cal as he stood up. 

"Show 'em who's boss kid" Cal smiled. Yev nodded and walked off adjusting his backpack as he did. 

He was beyond confused. Ian and Mick had been talking to him about this for weeks and he knew it was happening but he just got his dad back. Now he has to share him with some random street kid. 

His dad got released 7 months ago and now he had to act like he's ok with some random kids sleeping in His old room. Like He hasn't grown up without his dad seeing all his baseball games. Like His own father couldnt teach him how to ride a bike or take him to football games and his first day at school. 

He just wanted to spend time with Mickey, Ian was grate but it didn't compare to his own father who should have done all those things with him. 

@@@

Mickey and Ian sat at the table eating with the 3 boys. Ian looked up and saw how Mickey looked at Christopher. Ian saw Mickey in him. He was young and nieve, he had so much to live for and Mickey looked at him like he wanted to tell him his life story. Like he wanted to take this kid and show him how good life could be if you let it. 

Yevgeny looked at his dad, starring at this kid like he hung the fucking moon and Ian was smiling away like Yevgeny wasn't even in the room. He knew the kids, Brody Harlow and Chris Harlow. Their parents went missing a few months ago. 

Sure it was sad but why the fuck did they have to come here. He hardly got time to be with his old man and now him and Ian were already shutting him out because of two strange kids. Where's the justice in his father being released just so he could ignore him some more. 

"Fuck this shit man" Yevgeny suddenly shouted. 

"HAY, language" Mickey shot at him. 

"No dad, what are we playing happy fucking familys for? Ain't ever sat and ate dinner here for years but some other street kid gets to sit and eat pizza like they belong." Yev hugged out angrily. 

"Calm your tits pretty boy. We're here temporarily so shut up" Chris joked. 

"Fuck you, you ain't nothing to me, just some losser with no family so you steal mine" Yevgeny pushed. 

"Hay! Stop" Ian shouted. 

"Yeah coz we asked for our fokes to die right." Chris muttered. "Fuck this, we don't need this shit. Come on Brody, let's go" he said. 

"Yeah fuck off" yev laughed. 

"YEVGENY!" Mickey shouted. "All of you sit down now!" He said. All three boys sat as asked. 

"Dad!" Yev said. 

"Don't what to here it Yevgeny. Now wither all three of you like it or not. This is how it is so get the fuck used to it, no fighting or arguing and no calling each other out. O getting jealous like a little brat." Mickey harshly said. Yevgeny slumped down in his seat. 

"Your dad's right Yevgeny. We just have to try and get along. I know that this isn't ideal for you Yevvie but this is family now" Ian seconds. 

"We ain't happy about this either you know. Not like we want to gate crash you family or nothing Yevgeny." Brody sad quietly. 

Yevgeny looked up with some sort of jealousy in his eyes. Then he saw the sad look in everyone's eyes but most of all he saw his dad's eyes looking at him. A Sympathetic yet angry look, that got to yevgeny because he always wanted to have his father's approval. 

"Fine, sorry" he said before standing up and running to his room. Mickey went to make a move to go after him but Ian stopped him. 

"Let him go. He's just pissed" Ian said, Mickey sighed and nodded. 

"I know, look why don't you two go get a shower and shit. 'S been a long day yeah. Everyone's tired." Mickey said to Chris and Brody. They both nodded and went up stairs. Ian leaned over and kissed mickeys cheek and then rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"Guess this wasn't as easy as we thought" Ian said. Mickey hummed in agreement. "Are we taking them to Family dinner tomorrow?" Ian asked. Mickey smiled and nodded. 

"Their family ain't they" Mickey replied. Ian nodded. 

@@@

Chris was lying in bed listening to the soft buzzing of Mickey and Ian talking down stairs. He was tired but knew that he never went to bed until Brody slept. He knew his brother was still in bed due to the light from his phone.

Brody sat in bed flicking through his family album photos on his phone. Ones of him and his mum and dad. Ones of him with his dad and Christopher. He sighed and shuffled around in his bed. 

"Stop fucking moving Brody" Chris grumbled. 

"Can't sleep, don't feel right" the small boy whispered. 

"Its better than that shitty fucking bed in the care home" Chris said. 

"Not what I meant" Brody said back. Chris huffed and the bed squeeked as he moved . Brody sat up as Chris did. 

"Look I know they ain't mum and dad but they clearly care so might as well live it up. It's just till I turn 18 kid. Them I can get us out of here" Chris said. Brody saw the light from the clipper and then smelled the smoke from his brothers cigarette. 

"Open a window, it's too stuffy in here." Brody did before trying to go back to bed. 

@@@

"Listen beforewe go in, there's only my brother Lip, his wife and 3 kids, my sister and her kid and my little brother Liam who's home from collage for a few days and mickeys brother but they're quite loud. Just say so and we can leave." Ian said smiling. Both boys nodded and took of their seatbelts. 

"Papa Frank too" Yevgeny added, Ian huffed. 

"He gets stressed out a lot over people meeting his family. Don't know why mines was worse" Mickey laughed. 

"Yeah that would have went down well. Hay dad meet my foster children I have with my male fiance" Ian tried too say in a failed attempt of a Mickey impression. 

"Guess your right" Mickey said. "Plus odd have to drive you all over the country to meet my family" Mickey said getting out the car. 

As soon as he did kids came running out the house. Dean and Vance both bear hugging Ian. Before little Jamima came stumbling out. 

"Uncle Ian you got to see the new video game uncle Lip bought me" Vance said jumping excitedly. He scooped Jamima up as he walked by her listening to the other two boys jabbering. 

"Daddy bought me a scotter" Dean said. Ian made a shocked face. 

"A scooter, that's so cool" Ian said looking down at his nephew. 

"Franny visited last night" Vance said. Ian squinted. 

"What?" Ian and Mickey asked at the same time. All three boys behind them stopped moving as they did. 

"Her dad brought her over, mum said we might get to see her more now" Vance said. Ian looked at Mickey who shrugged.

"MUM, UNCLE IAN AND UNCLE MICKEY ARE HERE" Vance screamed through the house. Lip came in stumbling over Deans new scooter smiling. 

"Theirs my little girl." Lip said taking Jamima back off Ian. "Hay brother. Mickey, and my favourite little Russian" Lip said shuffling Yevs hair, who pushed him away. 

"I am not Russian. I just have Russian ties." Yev told Lip. 

"Lip this is Christopher and Brody, their the kids were fostering" Ian said. Lip smiled at them and moved Jamima so he could shake their hands. 

"Welcome to the family I guess." He said, both boys smiled at that. 

"Where's Fi and Julie?" Mickey asked. 

"Making dinner, Iggy said he's coming with kev and Vee." Lip said. Mickey nodded. 

@@@

"So your the oldest kid?" Brody asked. They had sneaked into Carl's room and Yevgeny knew he had weed in there. 

"Yeah, pretty muck i mean my uncle Liam is 19 but he's always away at collage." He said passing the spliff to Chris. 

"Our uncle Brian had a son that got into an boy leuge, he was so cool man, a lot like Mick you now, just layed back and chill but um, he was on the plane too" Chris said. 

"He went crazy, Brian, drove his car into a tree one night after drinking too much. Died too" Brody said. 

"Shit man. That's tough" Yev said taking a bong and then coughing. He knew what he ment by 'the plane'. His family went on holiday for a few weeks to Africa. The two boys flew out with their parents, two uncles and his aunt and cousin's. One of the days the family were supposed to go sky diving. But Chris and Brody wanted to go into town with his aunt and uncle. 

Their mum, dad, uncle and 2 cousins were on the plane. It went missing and still hasn't been found. 

"What about your aunt? The one that came home?" Yevgeny asked. Chris shugged. 

"Stayed in Africa. Spent like a shit tun of money on trying to find 'em but it's impossible man" Chris said. It was quiet for a while. No one spoke much, they just sat in silence. 

"Don't you parents give you shit for smoking pot?" Chris asked. 

"Bitch please, if it wasn't for Ian's meds he would still be smoking more pot than snoop dog and my dad still smokes it when he's at work. They don't care as much as long as I keep it to just weed" Yev explained. 

"You got some cool folks man" Brody smiled as he took the joint and Chris took a bucket. Suddenly the door opened and Liam walked in laughing. 

"Carl will chop your balls off if he knows your smoking his good weed." Liam said gesturing for the joint. 

"We got forever to put some back." Yev shugged. 

"He's still going to notice." Liam said laughing. Yev smiled in a stoner kind of way. 

"So you two settling in ok?" Liam asked. Both boys nodded. 

"What's happening with collage" Yev asked. Liam smiled. 

"The coach keeps getting on at me about classes. But I'm still the strongest on the team so I know I won't get benched." Liam said proudly. 

"You here from uncle Carl recently?" Yevgeny asked. Liam nodded. 

"He's in Baghdad, their shipping him of too Syria next week. Homs i think that's the names of the city he will be placed." Liam said. All the other boys nodded. 

"BOYS DINNER" Fiona shouted. 

@@@

"So Ian gets to the house and we pull up" Iggy laughes. 

"They try to take guns into this old dudes house, Ian's like. Hay it's JUST an old lasybright so we put the guns back." Mickey nodded. 

"So I wait in the van and their stealing a shit tun of stuff from this old fucks house yeah. And Iggy comes running out." Ian was in histerics. 

"Its not fucking funny because I get out the door and this old dudes wife shoots me right in the ass. Still got the scar and everything." Mickey said. 

"Shit dude, I remember that, and Jim..eh I mean Steve. His old man was the dude you were screwing around with." Lip said, stumbling over his words noticing Dean listening in.

"Wait so you cheated on dad?" Yevgeny asked. 

"We weren't official because your dad was too chicken shit to admit that he cought feelings for a guy." Ian said playfully shoving him. 

"Hay you weren't complaining when you had your... fuck you, you know what I mean" Mickey said noticing all the kids listening in. 

"CPS came in the house that day and took us away because Mickey was on my kitchen table getting a bullet removed from his ass and like 12 kids were watching." Ian said. He bowed his head and smiled. 

"The fuck you laughing for?" Iggy asked. 

"That day was the first time in the whole 3 years me and Mickey has secretly been together, the first time, that Mickey kissed me" Ian teased. Mickey blushed a little. 

"No shit, in the van when he ran back?" Iggy asked. Both boys turned to look at him. 

"You saw that?" Ian asked. 

"Yeah, was hard to miss dip shit" Iggy said. "You were a shitty closeted gay, man" Iggy added aiming it at Mickey. 

"So how long really have you two been like, together?" Chris asked. Ian looked at Mickey. 

"Honestly. Well I'm 29 so about 14 years. But we split up for a year that time Kash shot you." Ian said smiling and taking mickeys hand. 

"Faggit shouldn't touch what's mine" Mickey shrugged. 

"6 months the time you tried to kill Frank but you punched a cop instead, and the first 3 months you were in prison. So on and of for 4 years but together for 10. Even if you were behind bars for.most of it" Ian sad lifting Mickey' s hand and kissing it softly. 

"Was hard as shit but that one thing just keeps you going" Mickey said. 

"One thing?" Yevgeny asked teasingly. 

"Yeah the one thing that kept me going was my family." Mickey said. Chris and Brody smiled when they saw the way Mickey smiled at everyone around the table. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did?  
> Leave comments please and thank you for reading. Xoxox
> 
> P.s damn I'm on a roll this week


End file.
